Cambiante
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Parecido a las estaciones del tiempo, es el corazón del ser humano. Alberga sentimientos álgidos como el invierno; dulces como la primavera; irreverentes, recios e incluso sofocantes, como el verano; serenos y templados, como el otoño. Cambiante es, como el mismísimo clima. Este Fic participa en el reto: para cada sensación, una estación. Del foro: EEQCR.
1. Invierno, aversión

**Hola amigos soy Dayana, pero me gusta que me llamen Daya ¿qué original no? —Sarcasmo mode ON—**

**Este Fic participa en el reto: para cada sensación, una estación. Del foro: El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, ¡tengan piedad de mí! Pero siéntanse en la completa libertad de expresar su opinión.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter NO me pertenece. Como todos sabemos, la autora original es la dueña de una prodigiosa mente llamada J.K Rowling, ella es la propietaria de todo elemento reconocible de su obra en este FF. Yo solo tengo un gato que se llama Bichie, es blanco, ojiazul, odioso, regordete y lo amo.**

* * *

_**Invierno, a**__**versión.**_

* * *

Rose miraba con aire ausente las llamas ondeantes dentro de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, parecía hipnotizada. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Afuera nevaba de una manera como nunca había visto. Los copos de nieve se agolpaban en las ventanas nublando casi por completo la vista hacia el exterior. El sonido crepitante de una chispa proveniente del fuego la hizo salir de su esimismamiento. Se encontraba aturdida aún, por la reacción exagerada —y enrevesada— de su padre ante su decisión de quedarse en Hogwarts aquella Navidad. Hermione naturalmente lo había comprendido, como siempre lo hacía.

Era su tercer año en el colegio, —y tal como su madre en su época—había cargado sobre sus hombros un par de materias más que el promedio; pero ella estaba en desventaja, no tenía un giratiempo como su progenitora, pero si la testarudez heredada de ella. Debía estudiar y esforzarse más que los demás y en casa le habría resultado imposible; mientras todos festejarían y comerían hasta reventar, ella seguramente habría tenido que hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de concentrarse entre el jolgorio armado por los nada acomedidos Weasley. Así que optó por el sosiego que reinaba en la prácticamente inhabitada Hogwarts durante el invierno, para así, adelantar un poco el agobiante trabajo de ir un paso más allá que el resto de sus compañeros.

Se reacomodó en el sillón y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Había pasado más tres horas envuelta en el ensordecedor silencio de la sala común. Solo uno o dos estudiantes pasaban ocasionalmente. El pesado libro que leía minutos atrás resbaló por sus piernas. Resopló fastidiada e imaginó con cierto dejo de envidia el delicioso festín que en casa de sus abuelos le habría esperado, de no ser por el hecho de que se había metido —casi sin pensarlo— en el lío en el que justo en ese momento se encontraba. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, había sido su elección. Repitió en su mente, una vez más, la convicción a la que se había aferrado: _cada sacrificio traería una recompenza. _Aunque no estaba muy segura de cuál.

El entusiasmo la había invadido de nuevo. Con ganas renovadas acercó a su níveo rostro el ejemplar de _Historia de la Magia, de Adalbert Waffling. _Con esa, era la cuarta vez que lo releía, de hecho, lo sabía de memoria, así como otros seis libros. Lo que le ahorraba tiempo en clases y a la hora de hacer sus deberes, por eso, repasar nunca estaba de más.

Un par de chicas atravesaron el salón entre murmullos, rompiendo el apasible y sobrevalorado silencio para Rose. Tomaron asiento cerca de ella, cuchicheaban y reían como un par de niñas hablando sobre el juguete nuevo que les había traído Santa.

—Y dicen que si le besas debajo de una planta de muérdago quedaran unidos de por vida, el beso sellará un amor eterno e irrompible y la boda llegará muy pronto, mi madre me lo dijo. Funcionó con mi padre, espero que funcione con él. — afirmó convencida una de las muchachas. Ella era rubia de tez blanca- rojiza.

—¿Pero cómo vas a convencerlo de que te bese?— Rebatió la morena de ojos color avellana que la acompañaba. La rubia ojiazul se descolocó ante la pregunta y tensó los labios como escrutando dentro de su mente para dar una respuesta acertada.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué te dice que no podría besarme a mi?— Contraatacó la morena arqueando una ceja. Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Era una de las tantas veces en las que oía hablar de Scorpius Malfoy, más bien uno más de los absurdos debates sobre quien se quedaría con él entre sus compañeras de clases. Aquella repetitiva situación le resultaba molesta y es que había heredado de su madre, el ideal de que la superación personal cobraba más importancia que una cara bonita y, para variar, de su padre heredó la aversión hacía los Malfoy, más que por algún hecho vivido, por la mera mala fama que muy bien le había inculcado Ron.

—Scorpius es realmente guapo, ¿crees que tenga novia? ¿Crees que pueda fijarse en mi? ¿Qué opinas tú Rose?— Inquirió la rubia entusiastamente dirigiendo una centelleante mirada a la pelirroja.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer lo que oía. No era en lo absoluto de su incumbencia, los asuntos amorosos de nadie. Infló las mejillas y bufó indignada. —Opino, con todo el respeto que te mereces Alice, que es estúpido que te hallas quedado en el colegio solo por el chico Malfoy; por otra parte, siento lo de tus abuelos Marissa, se nota lo mucho que te han afectado sus muertes.— Respondió en el tono de voz más filoso que le fue posible. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Rose levantó la vista por encima del libro. Sus compañeras le mandaban miradas furiosas. La pelirroja rodó los ojos; había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en esos tres años de escuela que debía soportar episodios como ese, sin embargo se sentía algo avergonzada por su falta de tacto; al fin de cuentas, Scorpius no había dado señas de ser un futuro mago oscuro y genio del mal, como aseguraba su receloso y sobreprotector padre y, era un exclusivo asunto de ellas si el chico les resultaba irresistible, al punto que las hacía parecer un par de cabezas huecas.

—Lo siento chicas, es solo que...— Vaciló— no me hagan caso.— Prosiguió cerrando el libro y reincorporándose. Aquellas dos no parecían querer levantarse del cómodo sillón y, mucho menos alejarse del reconfortante calor que despedía la chimenea. Temiendo que se desatara un tonto debate de nuevo, Rose decidió ir en búsqueda de otro lugar para leer en completa paz, preferiblemente lo suficientemente lejos de allí. Subió a su habitación y se atavió con una gruesa bufanda. Se colocó orejeras y guantes. Tomó otro par de libros de su baúl y los abrazó chocándolos contra su pecho. Minutos después atravesaba la sala común dirigiendo una mirada discreta a sus compañeras, que como previó, habían retomado su discusión. Fue escaleras abajo. Recorrió el casi desierto castillo. Tomando finalmente asiento en uno de los corredores descubiertos, desde donde solo se podía escuchar el silbido de la suave y fría brisa invernal.

Visualizó a pocos metros al chico Malfoy besándose con una muchacha de su casa, una bonita Slytherin de cabello negro. El rubio se despegó toscamente, la pelinegra deslizó sus manos por su cuello intentando atraerlo hacia ella para así besar una vez más a un Scorpius que se mostraba renuente. Rose no pudo evitar reír burlonamente, casi sin percatarse de que su risa había sido algo fuerte. Se reprendió mentalmente, no estaba bien mofarse de sus compañeras, quienes seguramente seguían peleándose el amor de aquél chico, mientras él se besuqueaba con otra, sin muy seguramente imaginar que en algún lugar de el universo ellas existían. No era asunto suyo, así que volvió a sumergirse en su libro, haciendo caso omiso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La claridad del día comenzaba a desvanecerse, oscurecía algo más temprano, por ser invierno. Resopló. Debía volver a la comodidad de su dormitorio y más tarde cenar sola, como había venido haciendo. Cerró fuertemente sus cansados ojos y añoró los protectores brazos de su padre abrazándola, las largas pláticas con su madre sobre asuntos que solo a ellas dos parecían importarle, la complicidad entre su prima Lily y ella, jugar ajedrez mágico con su diestro hermano menor, Hugo; los juegos de Quidditch en la nieve con sus primos, las tartas de su abuela Molly, los curiosos cuentos Muggles de su abuelo Arthur, los consejos sobre chicos que le daba su tía Ginny, que hasta ese momento le habían servido en algo menos que en nada; escuchar una vez más las increíbles anécdotas de su tío Harry... Extrañaba tremendamente la víspera de Navidad en La Madriguera, definitivamente no volvería a quedarse lejos de su familia de nuevo durante esas fechas. Suspiró largamente.

—Pelirroja, suéter tejido a mano con la inicial de tu nombre grabada en el centro, debes ser una Weasley— escuchó en una firme y algo ronca, pero melodiosa voz varonil. Frunció el entrecejo y abrió súbitamente los ojos, pero no divisaba algo más que una densa niebla rodeándole. —¿Tus padres no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?— Rose indignada alzó la vista en busca del dueño de aquél reclamo sin bases, ni fundamentos. Atravesando la niebla emergió la silueta de Scorpius Malfoy acercándose a ella, la miraba quedo con las manos metidas dentro de su abrigo negro.

—Ah, eres tú, el irresistible— masculló con un dejo de sarcasmo. Habían sido contadas las veces en las que —durante años— había entablado una conversación con él. Solo llevaban una relación cordial, por no decir ninguna.

—Rose Weasley, ¿o debería llamarte la insufrible?— Dijo el rubio tratando de parecer divertido. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La pelirroja adoptó una actitud solemne. Se sentía realmente enojada, al considerarse tres veces ofendida en menos de cinco minutos. Scorpius tomó asiento a su lado, rozó con el dorso de su dedo índice la encendida mejilla derecha de Rose, quien invadida de un total escepticismo ante lo que sucedía, —y sin tener muy claro por qué— levantó la vista hacia el techo del lugar viendo una pequeña planta de muérdago colgando justo sobre ellos.

* * *

_**Fin del primer capítulo. Todos guardan relación entre sí.**_

_**¿Review? ¿Zapatazo? Ó un ¿'retírate por amor al arte, eres realmente mala'?**_


	2. Primavera, ambivalencia

**Hola, hola. Segundo capítulo n.n.**

**Lo repito y lo mantengo: Harry Potter y su universo NO es mío, es de J.K Rowling. También tengo otro gato, se llama Patty (de patas) es atigrado, ojos verdes y, para variar también lo amo.**

* * *

_**Primavera, ambivalencia.**_

* * *

Abril había llegado y la fresca brisa primaveral chocaba contra el rostro de la pelirroja, quien aspiraba el denso y dulzón perfume que la impregaba. Esa era su época favorita del año. Se encontraba tendida boca arriba sobre el fresco y reverdecido pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts frente al Lago Negro, justo al lado de su prima Lily.

—¿Y entonces lo golpeaste y lo hiciste caer Rose? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo pudiste?— dijo Lily en tono reprensivo, dirigiéndole a su prima una mirada helada. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido fastidiada.

—Ya decía yo que no debía contarte esto— replicó.— Olvidé decir que hice sangrar su nariz, justo como mi madre cuando golpeó a su desagradale padre en su tercer año de escuela.— Acotó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y chocaba sus manos empuñadas una contra otra.

—¡Caramba! No todo lo que dice el tío Ron es cierto. ¿Sabes qué más no puedo creer?— Dijo Lily sentándose y acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

—Eso si lo fue— respondió Rose con simpleza, reincorporándose y sacudiendo su túnica. —¿Qué más no puedes creer pequeña melindrosa?

—¡Tardaste cuatro meses en contármelo!— Exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza. Rose arrepentida de narrar aquél episodio, tomó sus cosas dando por terminado el tema, no siendo así para Lily. —¡Dame detalles!— Exigió pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro.

—No de nuevo Lily, no tiene importancia, es solo que...

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Malfoy?— Rose la reprendió con la mirada y tensó los labios mostrándose ofendida.

—No, no me gusta el chico. Digo, no está tan mal, pero solo no.

—¡Te gusta Malfoy!— Exclamó la pequeña pelirroja dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de ella.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso!— Le gritó a su prima, enfadada por su actitud. Soltó un bufido mientras Lily se alejaba más y más dando alegres saltos de un lado a otro. La chica había notado a Scorpius acercándose a lo lejos por detrás de ellas y en un acto de complicidad les dejó a solas.

—Hola de nuevo, sangranarices— escuchó. Un aire cálido y húmedo como el que despedía una tarta recién horneada colisionaba contra su nuca. Mordió sus labios y lentamente se dió la vuelta, para una vez más dar con Scorpius Malfoy de frente. Inexplicablemente se encontraba al rubio con una frecuencia inusitada, al punto que comenzaba a creer que esa situación ya no era producto de la casualidad.

—Hola— masculló esquivando su penetrante mirada. Se giró de nuevo decidida a emprender la marcha. Rió internamente recordando la ensangrentada cara de Malfoy luego del atrevimiento que había tomado meses atrás. Lo había dejado en el suelo conteniendo el viscoso líquido rojo rutilante con su mano, pero este se colaba por sus dedos. Pensó en un principio que eso le habría dejado claro que ella no era una más de las que cedería sin chistar a sus sobrevalorados encantos y, sobretodo, que de ella no se podría aprovechar. Pero las cosas no habían tenido el resultado que esperaba, todavía no podía creer que aquella cena de Navidad no la pasaría sola, como había previsto, sino que contó con la compañía del chico ante las miradas incrédulas y asesinas de sus compañeras; y aunque en toda la noche apenas se dirigieron la palabra, un sentimiento de gratitud hacía él la invadía. Y en una oportunidad más estaba allí, el muchacho al que en en vez de alejarle con su actitud indiferente y despreciativa, parecía ser atraído más y más como una mosca a la miel. Como una abeja seducida por el dulce perfume de una rosa. Estaba ahí como después de desayunar, como después de clases, como después de almorzar y como después de cenar. Malfoy se había tornado tremendamente insistente, a veces se sentía tentada a ceder, a tomar la oferta de Scorpius de ser amigos. Pero ellos eran como agua y aceite. Bien había escuchado la historia que le narró su tío Harry sobre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor que habían tenido una de las amistades más bellas y profundas de las que había oído jamás, pero no, no se trataba de ellos. Se dió la vuelta nuevamente. Aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla. —No te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo— dijo adoptando su característica actitud solemne. El chico soltó una estridente carcajada entretanto en la cara de Rose se formaba una mueca de fastidio. —¿De qué te ríes?— Le preguntó.

—¿Qué te hace creer que tú si lo eres?— Rebatió el rubio agachando la cabeza de tal modo que su nariz quedó a la altura de la de ella, al punto de que casi rozaban. La pelirroja tensó los labios y su nariz aleteaba. Su cara comenzaba a tomar un peculiar tono escarlata. Malfoy deslizó una de sus manos por el cabello azafranado de ella. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Rose se descolocó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la presencia del chico le resultaba perturbadora. Scorpius tomó una de las manos de la joven Weasley y depositó dentro de ella una pequeña florecilla blanca que se había inscrustrado entre las hebras de su pelo. —Si de verdad te resulto tan molesto, lo mejor es que me aleje. —Prosiguió. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ella dejándola seriamente confundida, incluso atontada. La chica emprendió la marcha con la intención de dirigirse a su dificilísima clase de Runas Antiguas, pero su mente parecía ir por un lado y su cuerpo por otro. Su boca mentía al decir que el joven Malfoy no le gustaba, pero de igual manera detestaba sus estúpidos aires de autosuficiencia y su arrogancia. No sabía qué, pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado y aunque por momentos creía que era más fuerte que ella misma, se mostraba absolutamente renuente a aceptarlo. Scorpius en definitiva, ya no le era indiferente. No era inmune al encanto que muchas chicas aclamaban, y eso lejos de agradarle, le resultaba más que molesto, indignante. Una lucha aguerrida comenzó a desatarse entre su cerebro y su corazón.


	3. Verano, amor

**Hola gente. Tercer capítulo.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero mi cama ¡sí! ¡Qué viva mi cama! n.n**

* * *

_**Verano, amor.**_

* * *

Una gota de sudor caliente y pegajoso resbalaba por la enrojecida sien derecha de Rose. El calor era insoportable y bochornoso. El sol se alzaba sobre el cénit anunciando aquél mediodía de julio. La chica descansaba adormecida y atontada por la elevada temperatura, a la sombra de un nudoso árbol en el jardín de La Madriguera. Dió un sorbo al helado jugo de calabaza y lo colocó a un lado. Arqueó la cabeza y la recargó contra el tronco. Entrecerró los ojos. Su respiración era suave, pausada, el aire se sentía como plomo al respirarlo. A lo lejos se observaba un hipnotizante espejismo sobre la maleza amarilla y marchita. Un chasquido le causó un sobresalto. El sonido producido por el rompimiento de la grama seca se sentía cada vez más cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se levantó súbitamente y buscó de un lado a otro con la mirada. No había nada. Nada más que ella en medio de la nada. Ella en medio de su amada soledad. Su familia descansaba dentro de la casa, aislada de los irreverentes rayos del sol de verano. Consideró que su revoltoso primo James trataba de gastarle una broma. Los chasquidos se oían perturbadoramente cerca. Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo derecho del diminuto short de jeans que utilizaba, aferrandose a su varita, buscándose tal vez algún lío si se atrevía a utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Otro crujido la llevó a adoptar una posición de alarma.

—¿Quién está ahí?— Gritó sin obtener respuesta. Pensó que tal vez el miedo era infundado. Podía solo tratarse de un animal. Pasos se sentían por detrás de ella. Impulsivamente se giró topandose con Scorpius Malfoy, a quien no veía desde hacía un mes en la estación de King's Cross cuando el expreso de Hogwarts les trajo de vuelta. Tensó los labios e impulsivamente hundió la varita en la garganta del rubio, quien impasible sonrió.

—Tan encantadora como siempre— le dijo en medio de la sonrisa que no se desvanecía de su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó la pelirroja con recelo. El joven Malfoy dejó descansar en el suelo su escoba. Manteniendo fija la mirada en sus ojos avellanados. Rose alzó la barbilla adoptando una actitud severa.

—Un pajarito me dijo como llegar— Respondió el chico con simpleza. Rose entrecerró los ojos y soltó un bufido, hundiendo aún más la varita en su garganta. Ese alguien muy seguramente había sido la pequeña y entrometida Lily Potter. El rubio jadeó. Rose Bajó las manos y mordió los labios algo enojada.

—Los 'pajaritos' no hablan— dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. El rubio soltó un suspiro. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza incrédula. No sabía muy bien cómo y mucho menos por qué; Malfoy estaba total, irrevocable y molestamente enamorado de ella. Recordó aquél caluroso día de junio en una de los cabinas del tren. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida. El viaje le había resultado algo largo y fastidioso. Se sentía tan cansada, como aliviada, de que ese año escolar al fin hubiera terminado. Recargó la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos. Albus, su primo, compañero de clases y mejor amigo, se fue dejándola sola con el pretexto de que iría por algo de comer. El tren estaba repleto y el ruido era apenas soportable, pero sus párpados pesaban como plomo, poco importaba el bullicio. Una caricia suave como el roce del terciopelo la sintió surcar su mejilla. Era un tacto agradable. Delicioso. Como si su piel respondiera por instinto al toque parsimonioso. Cabeceó despertando a regañadientes, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño; más no lo era, ahí estaba él, Scorpius. Su corazón dió un vuelco, latía tan salvajemente que por un momento temió que él pudiera escucharlo. Sin mediar palabra el joven Malfoy se apoderó de sus labios, envolviéndola en un beso. Ella era torpe producto de la inexperiencia, pero él le guiaba. Se acoplaron, encontraron el ritmo perfecto, como si sus bocas antes se hubieran encontrado. Aturdida se despegó, clavando un manotazo en el pecho del chico. Le dirigió una mirada helada. Scorpius la había ignorado por dos meses enteros, actuaba como si en la vida la hubiera visto, y ahora estaba allí, robándole un beso. Se sentía contrariada. Molesta. Muy molesta, más que para con él, para con ella misma, porque la indiferencia de Scorpius—aunque jamás lo demostró— la perturbaba, desbarataba su armonía, su autocontrol.

Albus irrumpió en la cabina con al menos una docena de cajas de ranas de chocolate en sus manos. —¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?— Inquirió arrugando el entrecejo.

—Probaba saliva—masculló con un dejo de sarcasmo. —¿Deliciosa Malfoy? ¡Puedes irte a la cuenta de ya! ¡A menos claro que quieras que te rompa la nariz!— Scorpius rió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo, para luego perderse de vista por completo.

—¿Tú y él?— preguntó el chico de ojos verdes arqueando las cejas, pero sin armar mayor alboroto. Era apasible y calmado. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y, la renuencia de Rose a aceptarlo le resultaba hasta cierto punto graciosa.

—Él y yo nada, ¡pudiste esperar a que el carrito viniera hasta acá!— Sentenció la chica mandándole una mirada furiosa a un Albus que la miraba perplejo.

Volvió al presente y no pudo sentirse menos contrariada. Quería mandarlo al mismísimo diablo y la vez no.

—Una oportunidad Rose, una— dijo Scorpius en tono de suplica. A Rose le causaba gracia. Apenas lograba contener la risa. Un cazador, que terminó cazado.

—¿Por qué yo?— Inquirió arqueando una ceja. El chico la miró quedo y perplejo. La pelirroja comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos.

—¿Por qué no tú?— Respondió con simpleza acunando con sus manos el rostro de la chica.

Rose se descolocó. Malfoy había sido un caballero al acompañarla en la cena de Navidad con la nariz rota. Había sido paciente al soportar su desprecio e indiferencia. Había sido valiente y arrojado al colarse en la cabina del expreso de Hogwarts y atreverse a besarla. Había encontrado la manera de llegar a donde se encontraba veraneando. Había echado por tierra cualquier posibilidad de rechazo por parte de sus familias. La había antepuesto a ella a todo lo demás. Y comprendió finalmente que simulaba indiferencia, porque tal como ella, rehuía de lo que sentía. Scorpius, muy a su pesar, se había convertido en el irresistible, su irresistible. Sus caras estaban ya tan cerca una de la otra que sus narices rozaban.

—Mi papá me va desheredar— dijo la chica en tono jocoso colocando sus manos encima de las de él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el mío no?

—¿Siempre vas a responderme con preguntas?— Inquirió deslizando ahora una de sus manos por su cabello platinado.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?— le dijo aproximándose cada vez más a su boca. Sus respiraciones, cálidas y húmedas como el denso aire, se mezclaban.

—¿Por qué no te callas?—replicó entre risas.

—Tomo tu oferta.— Respondió el chico apoderandose de sus labios y envolviéndola en un apremiante beso. Un sentimiento sofocante se apoderó de Rose, no sabía si era producto del pesado clima; o ese cosquilleo en el estómago era esa cosa rara que llamaban amor.


	4. Otoño, felicidad

**Hola amigos, cuarto y último capítulo**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

**Otoño, felicidad.**

* * *

Era primero de septiembre. Aquél otoño era dorado como el sol poniéndose. El frío llegó de nuevo, pero era tolerable. Agradable, luego del sofocante verano. La relación de Rose y Scorpius había causado revuelo. Muchas odiaban a Rose. Los que pretendían a la chica—casi imposible de conquistar— odiaban a Scorpius; y ellos, ellos solo eran felices, muy a su manera. Eran distintos. Eran opuestos. Pero se complementaban perfectamente como una rueda de un engranaje con otra.

Draco lo tomó mal, pero terminó por aceptar; que sin haberlo imaginado en un millón de años, acabaría emparentando con los Weasley, no le agradaba la idea, pero se mostraba indiferente al respecto. En cambio, Ron lo tomó muy mal, realmente mal, exageradamente mal. Harry no paraba de reír cuando la ya no tan pequeña, frágil y delicada florecita de sus mejores amigos, reveló la noticia meses atrás. El pelirrojo enloqueció, eso claro, luego de haber despertado del desmayo. Alzó al joven Malfoy de las solapas de su camisa y, de no ser por la intervención de Hermione, estuvo a punto de meter su cabeza en el horno. Poco más de un mes había pasado desde ese día, y aún así el torpe, pero adorable Ron se mostraba renuente a aceptarlo. Ya de vuelta en casa, cuando estuvieron a punto de finalizar las vacaciones de verano; las citas se hacían más frecuentes, pero el pelirrojo que Rose tenía por padre, no entendía muy bien el concepto de aquella palabra, ya que iba a donde quiera que ellos se dirigían. Se atravesaba en el medio del sillón entre su hija y Scorpius cada vez que él la visitaba. Le obligaba a sentarse en el rincón más alejado posible de ella a la hora de comer. Sobornaba al menor de sus hijos para que los supervisara cuando él no se encontraba en casa. Pero con el tiempo notó que Scorpius Malfoy, no era la versión más siniestra de Draco, como él afirmaba. Era lo mejor que pudo haber venido de él. Era amable y paciente; era prudente y lavaba los platos. El chico, en secreto—y muy en contra de su voluntad—, le agradaba.

Pero Ron era Ron, y se encargaba de serlo. Sus hijos y su esposa eran su tesoro más preciado y no permitiría bajo ningún pretexto, ni circunstancia, que algo los dañara. Su 'pequeña' Rose lo amaba y él lo sabía, pero aún no superaba el miedo a perderla y, peor aún, que la lastimaran. Así que receloso, al joven Malfoy le dió un frágil voto de confianza. Ahora las circunstancias eran otras y sus vidas daban un nuevo giro.

La estación de King's Cross estaba cubierta por la típica niebla vaporosa que solía invadirla por aquella fecha. Los estudiantes entusiastas abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts. Unos por primera vez, otros una vez más. La pelirroja y el rubio iban de la mano, ante las miradas indiscretas de los que les conocían. Estaban a punto de arribar al coloso escarlata cuando unos gritos encolerizados les hicieron girarse.

—¡Tengo contactos malfoy, daña a mi hija y lo lamentarás! ¡Y... Y probablemente sea lo último que hagas!— Gritó Ron señalándolo con su dedo índice acusatoriamente.

—No habla en serio— dijo Hermione halándole por una oreja. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y sin inmutarse hizo un ademán despidiéndose de su hijo, para luego girarse y retirarse del lugar, con su esposa aferrada a uno de sus brazos.

—Tu hija me agrada— dijo Draco cuando pasaba a su lado, de modo que solo Ron pudiera escucharle. El pelirrojo se descolocó y avergonzado rió nerviosamente ante la mirada reprensiva de su mujer. Hermione tensó los labios, pero luego sonrió. Ron, seguía siendo él mismo. Él mismo que siempre amaría. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Su hija terminaba de abordar el tren, ya era el último llamado. Momentos después, la pelirroja se asomó por la ventanilla que se encontraba justo frente a ellos.

—¡Los amo!— moduló a través del cristal, mientras Scorpius acomodaba los baúles en la parte superior de la cabina. A los pocos minutos el tren arrancó. El joven Malfoy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rose. Tomó su barbilla y se colocó a solo centímetros de ella.

—Te amo— dijo acariciando con su mano libre su tersa mejilla.

—Somos demasiado jóvenes aún para...También te amo.— Respondió finalmente vencida, Rose Weasley; una insufrible, que se enamoró de un irresistible sobrevalorado. Pero eran felices. Se complementaban, como la rueda de un engranaje con otra. No sabían lo que el destino les depararía, aún así, estaban seguros que lo que quiera que eso fuera, deseaban les sobreviniera juntos.

Esta es la historia de como una nariz rota cambia un concepto y como lo que dicen de alguien termina desmoronándose a medida que le conoces, porque parecido a las estaciones del tiempo, es el corazón del ser humano. Alberga sentimientos álgidos como el invierno; dulces como la primavera; irreverentes, recios e incluso sofocantes, como el verano; serenos y templados, como el otoño. Cambiante es, como el mismísimo clima.

* * *

**FIN**

_¿Reviews? ¿Chocolates? ¿Alguna cosa?_


End file.
